


No one mourns the wicked

by Skyanaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Author Doesn't Know English, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wicked AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyanaa/pseuds/Skyanaa
Summary: Roman Princey, as a well known and respected person, knew about that very well. That's why he didn't bother looking twice at the weird kid standing in the back of the room. Just the first glance at the boy's outfit made him feel embarrassed for the poor kid with no fashion sense. He couldn't believe the audacity that he must have had to dress like this for the first day of school. Instead of the standard formal attire, the boy was wearing an old, black hoodie with plaid pattern and worn out black jeans. He didn't even need to look at his purple hair to know that he won't get far in this world. Even poor people should have some sense of fashion, right?





	1. Dear Old Shiz

* * *

“Welcome to the Shiz University, students!” shouted Madame Morrible just a little bit too enthusiastically. Few heads turned in her direction, but most of people gathered ignored the woman and continued talking to each other. It was the first day of the school, after all. The only occasion to make a good first impression, which as everyone in Oz knew, was the most important thing in people's relationships. Of course, on the rare occasions it turned out, that the first impression was wrong, but if a person made a bad impression, they usually weren't given a chance to change it. It was an unspoken rule and every respected person followed them. Only social outcasts could afford dealing with people they didn't like, after all.

Roman Princey, as a well known and respected person, knew about that very well. That's why he didn't bother looking twice at the weird kid standing in the back of the room. Just the first glance at the boy's outfit made him feel embarrassed for the poor kid with no fashion sense. He couldn't believe the audacity that he must have had to dress like this for the first day of school. Instead of the standard formal attire, the boy was wearing an old, black hoodie with plaid pattern and worn out black jeans. He didn't even need to look at his purple hair to know that he won't get far in this world. Even poor people should have  _ some  _ sense of fashion, right?

Roman smiled politely at something the girl next to him just said. She was telling a story about her great grandfather or someone, while the rest of the group was listening. All of them came from rather rich families. There was no doubt they would be the ones ruling the university. He already noticed a bunch of poorer kids looking at them with interest and respect.

However he made it out to be, being the most popular kid at school wasn't easy. He always had to make sure he was looking beautiful, in case someone could see him. Thank Oz he was assigned to a private suite his parents have paid for. He couldn't stand having to live in the same apartment as someone else. Unless, if course, it was someone richer and more popular, who could boost his social standing in the school. He doubted that someone like that would agree to share a suite, though, so he was satisfied with what he had.

Madame Morrible started talking about something again and he remembered that he was supposed to ask her about her sorcery seminar that he had applied to earlier this month. It was a difficult class, but it seemed perfect for him. He could add that to the list of awesome things he could do. That would certainly make him even more popular and respected. Sounds like a dream come true.

He quickly walked away from the group, not thinking much about it. He was sure that the teacher had accepted his entrance essay. It was perfectly written, after all. He was taught by the most skilled teachers there were in the upper Uplands. Clearly not even someone like the famous Horrible-Morrible could miss that.

The teacher was currently talking to the outcast kid Roman noticed earlier. Well, at least  _ someone  _ was talking to him. He wondered how many other students would even look at him. It wasn't that he was that bad looking, Roman supposed. Despite his hideous outfit, his face did look quite pretty in this lighting… Still, he felt a weird energy coming from the boy, that made him feel bad for him. But, well, it was still his fault, wasn't it?

Madame Morrible stopped talking for a second, so he used this chance to quickly draw her attention to himself.

“Madame Morrible!” He shouted her name and the woman looked at him with satisfaction in her eyes. She smiled slightly.

“Oh, thank you, dear!” She said, suddenly confusing Roman. He noticed a shift on the other kid's face, but he couldn't tell what was it. The boy looked at him with… boredom? Why would he be bored now? Nobody was ever bored when he was around. He was always the life of the party, the one everyone looked up to. Why would anyone be bored in his presence?

“See, mister Virgil, you can share a room with mister Roman!” The woman exclaimed, turning around and telling people to go to their rooms now. 

Roman stood there in shock. He didn't sign up for this! What did this even mean? He wasn't going to share a room with anyone, much less this kid. He looked around confused and saw the puzzled looks on other kids’ faces. Great. There's no way he's going to have any peace this year. He had to do something before his social position crumbles underneath him.

“Young gentlemen, to your rooms, now!”

This year was going to suck.


	2. Dear Old Shiz, you ain't that good

Virgil frowned. Of course they have forgotten to assign him to a room. Like always, people just overlooked him. It wasn't like he cared, he was used to it. He shouldn't have thought anything could change here. After all, this place was just like any other. A bunch of rich kids acting like they're the best in the whole Oz and everyone else looking up to them. As a little kid, he learned that people don't like spending time around him. Sure, he had some friends back then, but were they really his friends? He wasn't sure.

 

Then again, it didn’t matter to him. Or at least that was what he was telling himself. He didn’t care what these people thought of him. And they probably didn’t care about him. It was a symbiotic relationship. Or whatever could this indifference be called.

 

Despite that, the situation still sucked. He probably would have to share a room with somebody. Spending the whole year living with someone who probably hated him. Sounds like an amazing idea. Maybe he should find a place in the town where he can spend all of his stupid free time.

 

“Oh, well, don’t worry about it! We’ll find a place to put you!” the woman next to him said and Virgil had to stop himself from snorting. Oh, sure, there was nothing to worry about. Just a year of stupid social interactions or awkward silences. Surely, there was nothing that could go wrong there, right? After all, he is going to be the one who has to pay for the school’s dumb mistake. It’s not like Madame Morrible cared about what he thought of all of this. It wasn’t her job. And, as far as he was concerned, she wasn’t doing particularly well at her own one, either.

 

“Attention!”, shouted the teacher, “Which one of you, young gentlemen, will volunteer to share with mister Virgil?”

 

Suddenly, most of the boys in the room turned away and he heard a faint laugh coming from a group of girls nearby. Hah, of course. _Bold of you to assume anyone would want to_ , he thought.

 

He had never really known what was drawing people away from him. What was he actually doing wrong? What made so many people dislike him so much that they didn't even bother to look twice?

 

He saw a kid approaching them and stood up confused. He wasn't going to… Was he? It was one of the rich and popular boys, standard prince from far away. The one he saw gossiping and laughing with ones like himself, while a bunch of less “aristocratic” people gathered around, trying to hear what they were talking about. The only thing standing out was his slightly red-ish hair. Virgil had to admit, it did look nice with his white and red outfit. Not that he cared. He still was just one of these people. There was no way a person like him would ever agree to do something like this.

 

“Madame Morrible!”, the kid said, drawing the teacher's attention to himself. She turned in his direction and smiled.

 

“Oh, thank you, dear!” She said cheerfully and Virgil noticed a hint of confusion on the other boy's face. _Oh_ . So he was right. The prince of whatever didn't really want to be his roommate. Of course. He took a moment to enjoy the boy's confusion before realizing what this meant. Unless either of them managed to convince Madame Morrible that it is a bad idea, he was stuck with _this guy_ for the rest of the year. _Oh for Oz's sake._

 

“See, mister Virgil, you can share a room with mister Roman!” The teacher said and turned around to tell other kids to go to their rooms. This was awful. He hadn't realized that so many things could go bad in this one conversation. He would have thought of anything else but this. But, as always, some weird turn of events leaved him in a place where even more things could go wrong. He hated it. He always kept thinking about things that can go wrong and yet, life always founded a way to surprise him. This only made him feel worse.

 

He looked over at the other boy, trying to distract himself from all the negative thoughts. He saw shock on his face, mixed with confusion. Nothing new. The kid definitely didn't mean to get dragged into all of this and Virgil sort of understood. But that didn't mean that anything is going to be okay. He was quite sure that he won't be the one to enjoy this much. It's probably a good time to start looking for a nice and quiet place in town where he could spend time. Maybe he could even befriend some stray cat that wandered around it and finally have a good friend. Animals always did seem to like him. That would certainly better than being stuck here...

 

“Young gentlemen, to your rooms, now!”

 

_What an awesome start of the year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the second chapter to be a bit longer, but I decided to make a short introduction from Virgil's perspective. I promise, the next chapter is going to be longer. I am also trying to mix different perspectives there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just a quick introduction to the story! I hope you like it, because it's 1 am and I had to finish this before writing two essays :)


End file.
